The invention relates to methods and a device for processing sheets in accordance with the characteristics of claims 1, 2 and 3.
DE 40 26 250 C2 describes a device for cutting a web into individual patterns.
EP 0 737 936 A1 describes a rotating counting disk of a sheet counting device.
The invention is based on the object of providing methods and a device for the processing of sheets.
In accordance with the invention, the object is attained by the characteristics of claims 1, 2 and 3.
The advantages which can be obtained by means of the invention consist in particular in that it will be possible to perform a cutting control or to trigger a counting pulse in a simple manner. It is also possible to perform a cutting control with a single device in addition to the counting process.